


I Won (But I Also Lost)

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ANGRY!Lewis, Angst, Basically, I suck at tags, Kinda, M/M, Monza kinda sucked, i dropped all my angst here, implied Brocedes, mentions of baby rosberg, nico isn't even around just always present in Lewis' mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis could have lost everything in Monza and no one even had the courage to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won (But I Also Lost)

"Ahem"

Paddy sighed, turning to face Lewis and away from the telemetry. "Do you need something?" He asked even if he really didn't want to know. He had too much on his plate as it is. Lewis crossed his arms over his abdomen. Not a good sign.

"Is there a reason my teammate refuses to speak to me?" Paddy rolled his eyes at him.

"I wouldn't want to speak to you either, I'm busy" Lewis' expression turned stony as his dark fingers flew over the keyboard, replacing the telemetry with the video of Nico's car on fire.

He regarded Paddy with a quiet seething anger. "Care to explain?"

Paddy sighed, this wasn't going to end well. "Lewis-"

"Do enlighten me, Paddy. Because if it weren't for that reporter asking me what I felt about it I wouldn't have known..." He gestured wildly, as if recalling the moment with his hands. It was something he got from Nico, Paddy mused. "At all."

"There were more important things-"

"MORE IMPORTANT THINGS?" Lewis cut him off, the garage going silent at his outburst. Everyone looked at Paddy, looking caught in the act and absolutely screwed.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"More important than Nico's life?" Lewis laughed, loud and sarcastic at the prospect. "I stood there dumbly answering that reporter because you didn't say. I arrogantly ranted to him about possibly losing my win to Tyre Pressure and effectively scared him away because YOU DIDN'T THINK TO SAY."

"It's not that simple-"

"It couldn't be more simple! Lewis, the sister car is on fire. Lewis, Nico didn't finish. Lewis, the love of your life nearly died!" Lewis breathed erratically, voice getting loud enough for people in the other garages to hear but he didn't care to stop himself, didn't care to keep it hidden anymore.

The press cameras rolled, reporters looking at each other excitedly at the idea of another story. Another scandal about Lewis Hamilton. The press can say whatever the fuck they want. He wasn't about to let this go. He nearly lost everything to this race. Everything. Nico's daughter almost fatherless-

Lewis choked back a sob, remembering when he first saw the little angel wrapped in blankets. She almost lost her father to this inhuman sport. And Paddy or Toto or Niki didn't even say.

"I'm sorry" Paddy said finally, probably itching to get Toto to talk the camera crew into cutting that last part out. Lewis continued to glare at him.

Lewis has made a lot of mistakes in his life and Nico's always accepted him. It's about time he showed gratitude.

"There's nothing you can do to make this up to me." Lewis said with the finality of an apocalypse, like the act of saying in front of Paddy made it a law.

He turned and left the garage, back to Nico. They're not going to get away with this. 


End file.
